


Who put Peeps in the Microwave?

by mandalou42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Derek is a dweeb, Easter, M/M, Peeps, Sugar High - Freeform, fun times with the pack, messes, pack meeting, stiles is actually smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalou42/pseuds/mandalou42
Summary: Candy + Werewolves = ChaosJust fluffiness with some mild Sterek beginnings.





	Who put Peeps in the Microwave?

The Stilinski family had never really celebrated Easter all that much. It wasn’t like Stiles and his dad regularly went to church or anything. They were a little busy contending with the supernatural melodrama occurring constantly in Beacon Hills. Just because they didn’t celebrate Easter, didn’t mean that Stiles couldn’t use it as a reason to gorge himself on candy. He was practical about it though, he would always wait until the day after Easter when all of the left over candy was put on sale. Then he and Scott would head to the store and clear out the sale racks of pastel colored sugary goodness.

This year things were a little different, mostly because it wasn’t just Stiles and Scott anymore. They had an entire group of friends that they hung around with, not to mention the ragtag band of teenage werewolves that formed the reluctant pack of Beacon Hills’ mysterious brood machine, Derek Hale. So instead of returning to Stiles’ house with their loot to play video games, they took the enormous amount of candy to Derek’s loft to share with the pack. There was a pack meeting today, and Stiles had reasoned that bringing candy would definitely earn them cool points with the other teens. 

“What the hell is that?” Derek questioned the two trouble makers angrily.

“These are shopping bags, like from the grocery store, have you ever been there before or do you just eat cute little bunnies that run helplessly around the forest?” Stiles teased, setting the two paper bags full of candy he was carrying on the counter in Derek’s kitchen.

“It smells like candy,” Derek accused, eyes narrowing at Scott.

“It’s the leftover Easter candy that goes on sale every year, we thought it’d be nice to share with the pack,” Scott explained.

“You thought giving a bunch of teenage werewolves candy would be a good idea,” Derek deadpanned.

“Lighten up sourwolf, what’s the worst that could happen?” Stiles joked.

It turned out that the worst that could happen did happen and it was much worse than Stiles had imagined. Copious amounts of sugar given to teenage werewolves was exactly as terrible an idea as Derek had initially made it sound. Scott and Jackson were fully transformed and chasing each other around the loft, knocking over Derek’s furniture as they went. Erica and Cora were cheering Scott on from their place on top of Derek’s bed which they had been jumping on not too long ago. Derek and Boyd were attempting to help Issac free himself from the giant hole in the wall that he had gotten stuck in when he and Boyd were tossing each other around. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were rushing around after the wolves, trying to keep things from getting broken.

After several hours of general chaos, Derek had shifted and let out a truly bone shattering roar that had all of the werewolves cowering into submission. He ordered them, in his Alpha voice which was really the equivalent of a mom voice, to head to the preserve and run around until they fell asleep. Lydia and Allison had left shortly after Derek told them to give up on reassembling his disaster zone of an apartment. Stiles, though, had been sentenced to assisting Derek with the vital bits of clean up that needed to be completed. The younger boy had huffed angrily and tried to reason that it wasn’t fair, but Derek had reminded him that the candy had been his idea and his implementation.

So they walked around glaring at each other for another hour as they gathered trash and sorted broken items into fixable or no hope. Stiles complains several times about the lack of music and conversation but one look of the grumpy eyebrows and angry stare has Stiles shutting up. Halfway through Derek makes his way to the kitchen since it seems to be less destroyed than the rest of the loft. There’s a funny smell coming from the microwave though so Derek opens the door to check it out. His hypersensitive werewolf smell makes the sight he finds infinitely worse. 

“Who put peeps in the microwave?” Derek questioned angrily.

“Peeps in the… oh shit,” Stiles walks over to the microwave and looks inside at the explosive pastel goop that covers the entire microwave and emits a terrible sickening pungent smell.

“Who put. peeps. in my microwave,” Derek gruffed out from behind his clenched teeth.

“Um… not me?” Stiles replies hesitantly, his face wrinkling in uncertainty. “Here it’s not that bad, see maybe we can just…” he trailed off as his fingers tried to grip the goop that had apparently turned into some kind of cement. 

Derek’s hand came up to push Stiles out of the kitchen, making him stumble for a second before righting himself. Then Derek proceeded to rip the entire microwave off the wall and set it on the counter. A moment later and the Alpha werewolf had returned to picking up discarded candy wrappers from around the room. Stiles stared at the microwave, mouth a gaping hole, then turned to look at Derek. He repeated the motions several times, looking between the broken microwave and Derek.

“Dude! That was awesome!” he finally exclaimed.

“You owe me a new microwave,” Derek grumbled.

“Nah man, you ripped it out from the wall, we totally could have cleaned it if you weren’t so impulsive,” Stiles reasoned with his usual amount of sass.

“How about, you get me a new microwave or…”

“Or you’ll rip my throat out with your teeth? Really not buyin’ that one anymore,” Stiles quipped, returning to his section of the trash covered loft.

“Go home Stiles,” Derek calls across the loft.

“No way dude, you’ll never get this cleaned up by yourself. It’s okay, you can take me out for pizza after,” Stiles replied nonchalantly.

“Okay,” Derek surprisingly agreed.

“What? Did you just agree to take me out to dinner?” 

“What? No, I just meant that…” 

“It’s okay big guy,” Stiles interrupted him. “We all know you’re secretly mushy under all that broodiness.”

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence after that. Derek was yelling at himself in his thoughts, wondering how he could possibly be stupid enough to have accidentally agreed to go on some kind of a date with Stiles. Meanwhile, Stiles was congratulating himself in his thoughts because damn that had been smooth and it seemed like Derek wasn’t even protesting all that much. The two finished their cleaning shortly after and then Derek drove Stiles to a local pizza joint and bought him dinner.

Who knew Easter and some microwaved peeps would jumpstart their relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of lame, but it was a prompt I found and since I love peeps I had to do it. XD
> 
> *I don't own anything Teen Wolf related. Everything belongs to not me!*
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr, I sometimes post things... [mandalou42](http://mandalou42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
